Jusqu'à la fin des temps
by Barbie56
Summary: Parce qu'il y a toujours moyen d'aller plus loin que ce que la série nous montre... et parce qu'on a toujours envie d'en savoir plus ! Recueil de OS sur Hook et Emma. Saison 3 principalement.
1. Préface

Bonjour bonjour !

On commence par une petite note de moi-même ^^ pour vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici.

Voilà, étant une habituée des OS, ne le cachons pas, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire plus long (mais ça viendra !), je dois avouer que cette fin de saison 3 m'a inspiré pas mal d'histoires… mais encore et surtout, des OS !

Donc, pour plus de facilité, au lieu de les accumuler, j'ai décidé de les rassembler dans un seul et même endroit. Si vous avez déjà lu certaines de mes fics, y'aura des redites dans un premier temps, et pour les autres, bah... **Bienvenuuuuue** les amiiis !

Je centralise comme ça, ça me permettra d'en poster des plus anciens, que je n'avais pas forcément terminés pendant la diffusion.

Chaque chapitre correspondra à un OS, au début duquel je repréciserai l'épisode de référence, histoire de ne pas trop vous perdre ;)

Vous trouverez principalement du CaptainSwan dans les OS suivants, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle inspiration ^^

Voili voilou, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Barbie

PS : N'ayant pas trouvé comment sauvegarder les reviews précédentes :/ ... si quelqu'un a une idée qu'il n'hésite pas à la partager !

PS 2 : De même pour les OS. Si par le plus grand des hasards vous aviez des envies, idées, suggestions à partager... pour de futurs écrits... je prends tout !


	2. Demain (3x12)

**Demain (3x12)  
**

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Voici un petit OS "missing scene", que je considère comme une possible scène coupée au montage dans le 3x12 ^^ entre la scène nocturne de la terrasse et la conversation au petit déjeuner entre Emma et Henry._

_CaptainSwan of course, on ne se refait pas ! Ok, je sais que ça n'aurait pas pu se passer comme ça aussi vite, mais je m'en fiche, je trouvais ça mignon et ça m'a inspiré._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

* * *

_« Nous partons dans la matinée ». _

Swan me frôle sans même m'adresser un regard et regagne l'immeuble. Elle est sûre d'elle et rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne la ferait changer d'avis. La sauveuse est bel et bien de retour. J'ai accompli ma mission.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Moi qui, quelques heures plutôt, croupissais au fond d'une cellule avec plainte pour harcèlement… j'ai enfin accepté d'endosser ce rôle de héros que je redoutais tant. Je suis un pirate après tout. Et cela me convient amplement.

Si je suis revenu jusqu'à New York, ce n'était pas réellement pour sauver les Charming et la Forêt Enchantée. C'était pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. C'était ma seule chance de la revoir.

_« Pas un jour ne passera sans que je ne pense à toi… »_

J'ai tenu promesse. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, le destin s'est montré clément envers moi.

Je me précipite à sa suite. Je dévale les marches de l'escalier de service à une vitesse folle. Puis, arrivé devant son appartement, je retiens de justesse la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme sur moi : « Dis-moi, Amour… tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je retourne à Storybrooke ? » me demande-t-elle

« Si, bien sûr. Mais… tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Walsh là-haut ? »

« Non. Pas maintenant. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous le reverrons bientôt… »

« Tu penses qu'il est… comme nous ? » Je m'inquiète de la réponse à cette question.

Emma retire sa veste et s'affale sur le canapé. Je reste quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de m'imposer dans un moment aussi délicat ? La potion lui a fait recouvrir la mémoire. Mais ces douze derniers mois ont bien existé pour elle. Swan vient de se réveiller d'un merveilleux rêve. Et je suis malgré moi la cause de ce douloureux réveil.

« Tu as fini le whisky ? » marmonne-t-elle dans ma direction.

Sa question m'autorise à m'aventurer un peu plus dans l'appartement. Je passe près de la table et ma main se pose sur le cadavre de la bouteille.

« Tu vas me tuer si c'est le cas ? » Je lui lance la bouteille vide, qui atterrit à ses côtés.

Elle se met à rire. « Tu viens gâcher ma vie et en plus, tu vides mon stock d'alcool ! »

Je plonge aussitôt ma main sous mon cuir et sors ma flasque. Je la secoue, à la recherche d'un bruit salvateur. Quand il se fait entendre, je sais que je n'ai plus grand-chose à offrir, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Je viens m'installer auprès de Swan et lui tends mon trophée. Elle s'en empare sans plus de cérémonie et vide ma flasque en quelques secondes. Une fois satisfaite, elle plaque avec force la gourde contre mon torse. Son geste me surprend, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter.

« Où est-ce que tu vas dormir ? »

« La nuit dernière, j'ai trouvé refuge sur un banc, au pied de ton immeuble » avoué-je. J'avais pourtant cherché un véritable toit, mais ici, tout se paie. Je me suis finalement résigné. Une nuit à la belle étoile, j'ai déjà vécu pire.

« Je t'offre ce canapé » dit-elle en tapotant les coussins. « Enfin, si tu promets d'en prendre soin »

« Je pense pouvoir me tenir à carreaux, Amour. Mais tu es sûre de toi ? Que va dire Henry quand il me verra au petit déjeuner ? »

« Il n'en saura rien. Tu sortiras avant qu'il ne rentre. Il dort chez un ami cette nuit ».

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. La situation m'amuse.

« Tu laisserais un inconnu dormir chez toi. Sans personne pour assurer ta sécurité ? »

« Tu es là non ? » réplique-t-elle. Swan marque un point. Je donnerai ma vie contre la sienne s'il le fallait.

« Et puis, tu n'es plus vraiment un étranger, souviens-toi… J'ai pourtant réussi à t'oublier, mais tu es du genre tenace ».

« C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, en effet » affirmé-je.

Elle se lève et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin. J'y goûte avec une légère grimace. Mon palais n'est pas habitué à quelque chose d'aussi délicat. Emma n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer : « Ce n'est pas assez fort pour toi, pirate ? »

Les minutes défilent tandis que nous refaisons le monde. Elle me parle de tout ce qu'elle a vécu ici, tout ce à quoi elle avait renoncé depuis son vingt-huitième anniversaire, lorsqu'un petit bonhomme était venu frapper à sa porte. Tout ce qui était devenu réalité pendant ces 365 derniers jours. Son amnésie vient tout juste de prendre fin mais elle semble déjà nostalgique de la vie que Regina lui a offerte. Et puis, il y a Henry. Sans potion, comment lui faire comprendre la situation ? Les arguments rationnels lui manquent.

« Henry a toujours cru en la magie. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas changé »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que ça… il a grandi. Il devient un adolescent, il cherche à se démarquer de moi… et s'il refusait d'y croire ? S'il refusait de nous suivre demain ? »

Je remarque à sa voix qu'elle panique. Et soudain, je songe au fait qu'en lui rendant la mémoire, j'ai peut-être commis une grosse erreur. Et si je venais de creuser un fossé entre Emma et son fils ? Si, par fierté et par égoïsme, je venais de lui retirer la chose la plus importante dans sa vie ?

« Nous verrons ça ensemble, Swan. Je te le promets. Demain. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ».

Lentement, j'ose approcher ma main de son visage, et je me mets à caresser doucement sa joue. Elle ne me repousse pas et incline la tête dans ma direction, pour faciliter mon geste. Je redécouvre à quel point cette femme me fascine. Me déstabilise. M'envoute.

Nous sommes seuls, mais j'ignore ce que je suis en droit d'attendre d'elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai embrassée, je me suis retrouvé en prison. Mais Emma ne savait pas qui j'étais à ce moment-là…

Alors je me risque à combler l'espace entre nous. Je ne détecte aucun signe de protestation de sa part. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes et de ma main, je commence à caresser ses cheveux. Elle m'enlace, lovant son corps contre le mien.

Désormais, ma tête ne me répond plus. J'ai attendu cet instant pendant si longtemps, sans avoir l'assurance de le vivre un jour. Et pourtant, je suis là, mal installé sur ce canapé, avec ma jolie princesse dans les bras.

Le reste ne compte plus.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure chacun de ses baisers. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi, les mains plaquées contre le dossier du sofa. Aux mouvements de ses lèvres, je devine qu'elle sourit, et j'en fais de même.

Je repense à notre premier rencontre, quand je jouais les survivants à un massacre d'ogre, et qu'elle m'avait percé à jour.

A nos premier tête-à-tête, en haut du haricot magique, quand elle n'a pas hésité à me faire payer ma duperie.

A mon premier geste d'amitié envers elle, lorsque j'avais mis à sa disposition de Jolly Roger pour retrouver Henry.

A notre premier baiser, à l'abri des regards, après le sauvetage de David à Neverland…

Emma semble à mille lieux de mes états d'âmes. Ses mains glissent de ma nuque et mes cheveux, sa langue taquine la mienne et son souffle chatouille mes narines…

Puis soudain, elle quitte mes lèvres. La bouche entrouverte, je tente de retrouver mes esprits.

Emma baisse la tête et j'avoue que cela m'arrange de ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard.

Nous restons immobiles, tandis que le silence nous enveloppe peu à peu. J'aimerai trouver les paroles idéales, les mots qui font mouche, mais mon cerveau tourne au ralenti.

« Je ne peux pas » finit-elle par lâcher après de longues minutes. « Désolée ».

« Ne t'excuses pas, Mon Cœur. Je n'aurai pas dû profiter de la situation ».

Emma se lève. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de se diriger vers un placard. Elle en extrait une couverture qu'elle me rapporte : « Bonne nuit, Hook ».

A mon tour, je lui souhaite la plus agréable des nuits possibles. Elle disparaît derrière une porte blanche, derrière laquelle je devine une chambre à coucher.

Et tandis que je m'allonge sur le canapé, une multitude de souvenirs m'envahissent.

Je me suis battu plusieurs fois contre cette femme.

J'ai flirté ouvertement avec elle.

Je l'ai trahie et manipulée.

Pour finalement me faire prendre à mon propre jeu.

Emma Swan ne ressemble en rien à Milah. Elle est forte, déterminée et capable de tout. Elle s'est forgée seule, sans personne pour la guider, et elle a accepté de remettre sa vie entière en question lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa véritable identité.

Elle est également très belle, ce qui ne gâche en rien mon plaisir.

Tout en elle m'inspire un délicieux mélange de force, de douceur et de respect.

Il faut me rendre à l'évidence : elle a hanté toutes mes pensées durant un an et aujourd'hui, mes sentiments refont surface violemment.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de la sauveuse...

Les bras de Morphée m'emportent, et ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui me sortent doucement de ma torpeur.

Nous sommes demain, et je sais déjà que cette journée s'annonce mouvementée.

La réalité me rattrape.

Storybrooke nous attend.

FIN


	3. Les bonnes manières (3x16)

**Les bonnes manières (3x16)  
**

* * *

_Petit OS sans prétention sur le 3x16, écrit en voyant les stills concernant les funérailles de Neal._

_Sur ce, je vais allez regarder l'épisode qui m'attend gentiment ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Hook trépignait d'impatience depuis de longues minutes en bas de l'immeuble. « Henry est avec elle » répétait Snow inlassablement. Peut-être, mais ils allaient être en retard si la sauveuse et son amnésique de fils ne les rejoignaient pas rapidement. N'y tenant plus, le pirate finit par recevoir le feu vert des Charming, et se précipita à l'intérieur. Les marches de l'escalier défilèrent sous ses pieds à une vitesse vertigineuse. Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans l'appartement, il découvrit Henry assis sur le canapé, dépité.

Le pirate s'approcha de l'adolescent, l'air interrogateur :

"Est-ce que ça va gamin ?"

"Maman s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis 20 minutes. Et je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

"Si je le savais ! Peut-être qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas affronter la mort de mon… de mon père."

Ses mots sonnèrent étrangement dans la bouche du garçon. Comme s'il devait s'en convaincre à chaque fois qu'ils les utilisait.

Le cœur de Hook se serra. Henry semblait plus attristé par l'attitude de sa mère que par la disparition de Neal. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, le jeune homme venait à peine de connaitre la vérité sur ses parents. Et encore… quelle vérité ? Sa mémoire perdue faussait tout.

Henry se leva et prit son manteau entre ses mains :

"Essayez. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance que moi… Mary-Margaret et David sont toujours en bas ?"

Et il disparut en quelques secondes dans les escaliers.

Hook hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher de la porte blanche. Il interpela Emma plusieurs fois, mais ses appels restèrent sans réponses. Doucement, il se colla contre le bois blanchi et se mit à murmurer à travers l'obstacle qui le séparait de la sauveuse :

"J'imagine que ça doit être difficile pour toi aujourd'hui, _love_. C'est normal. Mais tes parents commencent à s'inquiéter…"

Aucune réaction. Le pirate ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua :

"Je repensais au jour au Bea est arrivé sur le Jolly Roger. Il était complètement effrayé. Tellement fragile. Il venait juste de perdre son père... Pourtant c'était un garçon plein de ressources. Un très bon matelot. Je n'ai pas profité suffisamment de ces moments avec lui."

Hook se laissa glisser sur le dos et atterrit sur le sol :

"L'homme qu'il était devenu m'en voulait. Et je le comprends. J'ai tout raté avec Milah. J'ai rendu son père plus fou encore… J'aurai aimé pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Je suis sûr que si j'avais été moins fier, si je ne m'étais pas autant méfié de lui… Nous aurions pu devenir amis. Nous l'étions autrefois. Oui, j'aurai aimé pouvoir le faire. Sauf c'est impossible, Emma. Je devrai vivre avec cette culpabilité toute ma vie. Mais toi… tu n'as rien à te reprocher, _love_. Rien du tout. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de t'en souvenir. Et puis, tu croyais qu'il vous avait abandonnés. C'est en quelque sorte ce qu'on a tous fait lorsque la malédiction s'est abattue sur nous…"

Soudain, le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre. Hook se rattrapa comme il put au cadre de la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. La sauveuse s'immobilisa, observant de haut le pirate à ses pieds. Ce dernier se releva maladroitement. Arf, maudit crochet !

Enfin debout, il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait pleuré. Ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois de la journée mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Hook fut touché par cette fragilité qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

Elle restait malgré tout magnifique à ses yeux.

C'était tout à fait inapproprié de la complimenter dans une telle situation mais le pirate n'en pensait pas moins. Emma Swan dégageait quelque chose d'inexplicable. Quelque chose qui l'envoutait. A chaque fois.

Il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle avait mis tant de temps à sortir de là mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Emma enfila son manteau noir et l'interrogea sur les activités de son fils. Il la rassura en lui apprenant qu'il se trouvait avec ses grands-parents.

En montant dans la coccinelle jaune, Henry préféra jouer la carte diversion, spéculant sur le sexe du bébé de Mary-Margaret. Hook, à la place du passager, observait dans le rétroviseur Snow et son petit-fils interagir. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à la chevelure blonde de la conductrice. Le visage toujours tendu, les mains crispées sur le volant…

En arrivant à destination, Hook s'empressa d'aider Snow à sortir de la voiture. David le remercia d'une main amicale sur l'épaule. La mère d'Emma adressa un petit signe de la tête à son mari et prit le pirate en aparté :

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à qui ?"

"A Emma. Henry a dit qu'elle refusait de venir. Comment tu as fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'ai juste trouvé les bons mots…"

Ses paroles lui revinrent en écho, et il se trouva délicieusement présomptueux. Emma n'avait rien dit en quittant l'appartement. Rien non plus dans les escaliers. Elle avait dû prendre conscience de l'heure, tout simplement.

La majeure partie des habitants de Storybrooke était réunie. Tous avaient tenu à rendre un dernier hommage à Neal. La fée bleue présida la cérémonie. Sobre. Elégante. A l'image du fils du Ténébreux.

Ce dernier manquant toujours à l'appel depuis la découverte de l'identité de la sorcière. Zelena avait dû l'apprendre, elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Hook se tenait derrière les Charming. Regina s'était rapprochée de son fils adoptif et d'Emma. Chacun prit sa poignée de terre et la jeta tour à tour sur le cercueil. Le pirate ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa douce princesse. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Faire preuve de délicatesse et de bonnes manières. Quoiqu'il arrive...

Emma fut la dernière à passer devant la fosse. Lorsqu'elle revint à sa place, le silence s'abattît sur l'assemblée.

Et durant cet ultime hommage, Hook eut la surprise de sentir la main de la sauveuse glisser sur son bras. Il la regarda sans dire un mot, et ses doigts rencontrèrent les siens tout naturellement. Un geste de tendresse que le pirate ne savait comment interpréter, mais il chassait la foule de questions qui le submergeait : Emma avait besoin de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors il referma complètement sa main sur la sienne et caressa du pouce sa peau.

Personne n'avait remarqué leur rapprochement durant la cérémonie. Et aux derniers mots de la fée, Emma le libéra son emprise. Sans demander d'explication, il accepta son geste.

Sur le chemin du parking, la sauveuse prit son fils sous son bras, l'étreignant comme jamais. L'adolescent se laissa faire avant de filer comme une flèche jusqu'à la voiture. Hook sourit, amusé par la réaction d'Henry.

Puis, il se rapprocha d'Emma et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle :

"Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…"

"Merci."

Il allait faire une de ses petites courbettes pour prendre congé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne se décidait pas à rejoindre son fils. Avait-elle quelque chose à lui demander ? Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question mais elle fut la plus rapide :

"Tout le monde me demande comment je vais. On dirait que Mary-Margaret et David n'ont plus que ça à la bouche. « Comment vas-tu ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux en parler ? »…"

"Ils s'inquiètent pour toi."

"Peut-être. Mais j'ai suffisamment à gérer pour ne pas vouloir me sentir… étouffée… obligée de parler…"

Snow l'interrompit en l'appelant de loin. Emma grimaça. Elle devait avoir envie de calme et de solitude, ce qui semblait être totalement impossible ici. Elle soupira et se résigna à l'idée de se retrouver très prochainement au cœur d'une réunion familiale made in Charming.

Mais avant de les rejoindre, elle ajouta ces derniers mots :

"Tu n'as pas fait ça, Hook. Tu n'as pas demandé comment j'allais. Tu as parlé pour nous deux. C'est pour ça que je voulais te remercier…"

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, _Milady_…"

Il s'inclina devant elle, ironiquement révérencieux. Et pour la première fois de la journée, il la vit sourire.

Lui. Killian Jones. L'ancien officier de marine anglaise devenu pirate et hors-la-loi. Le voleur d'épouse. Celui qui avait retrouvé la sauveuse…

Ses bonnes manières venaient d'offrir un peu de gaieté dans la vie d'Emma Swan.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

FIN


	4. Un acte héroïque (3x22)

**Un acte héroïque  
**

* * *

_Petit OS écrit à la fin du premier visionnage de ce splendide, magnifique, grandiose, épique, mémorable (et tant d'autres) double épisode de fin de saison !_

_Scène CS finale, enfin, disons que j'ai tenté d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête d'Emma avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Hook sur la terrasse de chez Granny's. _

_SPOILER 3x22_

* * *

Depuis qu'Elle le connaissait, le capitaine Hook avait accompli un grand nombre d'actes héroïques.

Rompre son alliance avec Cora, et éloigner ainsi la promesse d'une vengeance avec un Crocodile sans pouvoir.

Grimper en haut d'un haricot magique, sans peur du vide, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

La soigner et défier un géant à ses côtés.

Proposer les services du Jolly Roger et offrir son dernier haricot magique pour sauver son fils.

Retourner à Neverland, malgré ses souvenirs douloureux et son passif tumultueux avec Peter Pan.

Accepter de cohabiter avec le Ténébreux, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Sauver David d'une mort certaine, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec son frère, Liam.

Tirer un trait sur son premier amour, Milah, pour aller enfin de l'avant.

Avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Elle, au cœur de l'_Echo Cave_, et libérer le père de son fils.

Jurer de gagner son cœur, sans tricher, sans mauvais tours.

S'effacer pour laisser une chance à Neal de la reconquérir.

Promettre de penser à Elle, chaque seconde de chaque jour, malgré la distance et l'oubli.

Échapper à la malédiction pour la retrouver à New York et la ramener à Storybrooke.

Veiller sur son fils, Henry, au péril de sa vie, comme on veille sur son propre enfant.

Se mettre en danger, face à une magie bien trop puissante, sans aucune hésitation.

Combattre Zelena pour Elle.

Mentir pour Elle…

La suivre délibérément dans ce tourbillon temporel et lui éviter un abandon supplémentaire.

User de ses charmes, de ses petits secrets et de ses talents cachés pour réécrire l'histoire de ses parents.

Etre toujours là auprès d'Elle…

Tout ce dont Emma avait pris conscience, assise sur une banquette de chez Granny's, le regard posé sur son petit frère fraîchement baptisé.

Elle venait de passer ces derniers jours loin des siens, loin de son foyer. Une aventure improvisée qui lui avait permis de réaliser qu'elle était chez elle ici. A Storybrooke. Mais le pirate avait raison : elle fuyait, sans cesse, depuis toujours. Il était temps pour Elle de s'arrêter et de se poser enfin.

La sauveuse s'était levée, laissant sa famille ainsi que tous les habitants de la ville profiter de la soirée donnée en l'honneur du petit prince. Elle était allée le rejoindre sur la terrasse du café, sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait. Elle voulait le remercier, à défaut d'avoir douté de lui lorsque Zelena l'avait maudit.

Puis, il y avait eu cette question concernant son arrivée à New York. Comment avait-il fait pour la retrouver ? comment avait-il fait pour traverser les frontières du monde magique ? Comment avait-il fait pour atterrir dans la Grosse Pomme ?

« J'avais seulement besoin d'un haricot magique. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple à trouver. »

« Ça l'est si tu as un bien de valeur à échanger… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Le Jolly Roger, bien sûr. »

« Tu as échangé ton navire pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

L'ultime aveu.

Killian Jones avait sacrifié l'autre _femme_ de sa vie, celle pour qui il se battait jusque là.

Il avait renoncé au Jolly Roger pour Elle.

Un autre acte héroïque sur la liste du Capitaine Hook.

Alors elle l'avait embrassé. Sans hésiter. Avec envie. Avec passion. Douceur et tendresse.

Lui n'avait rien vu venir, mais il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et approfondit leur baiser. Il devait la toucher, la sentir, pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Elle était bel et bien dans ses bras.

Emma s'écarta de lui quelques secondes et sourit. Comment avait-elle fait pour être aveugle si longtemps ?

A force de repousser les moindres avances du pirate, à ne voir en lui qu'un homme opportuniste et peu conscient des enjeux, à vouloir fuir coûte que coûte, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il tenait à elle.

A quel point ce sentiment était réciproque…

Ce voyage dans le temps avait été une épreuve. Elle avait cru perdre jusqu'à son existence même.

Et finalement, ses parents s'étaient rencontrés comme prévu.

Rien n'avait changé.

Hormis son propre avenir.

Un avenir qui pourrait s'écrire à deux...

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, oubliant le froid environnant.

Puis, Emma murmura :

« Tu veux rencontrer le petit prince Neal ? »

« Neal ? C'est le prénom que tes parents ont choisi ? »

Elle acquiesça, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Le pirate ajouta : « _Prince Neal_… ça sonne plutôt bien ! »

La remarque de Killian l'amusa. Et lorsqu'il précisa que ce serait un immense honneur d'être introduit auprès de sa majesté, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur du café.

Personne ne fit attention à eux lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de chez Granny's. Les gens allaient et venaient, tournoyant autour du bébé royal. Hook adressa un regard entendu à sa princesse. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait qu'elle lâche sa main, mais il finit par s'y soumettre, afin de féliciter David et Mary-Margaret. Emma l'observa avec attention.

David l'invita à se joindre à eux, il avait envie d'entendre sa version des faits :

« Alors… dis-nous tout, Hook. Il paraît que tu as pris de sacrés risques là-bas. »

« Plus qu'ici tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu danser ici... ou alors j'ai encore quelques petites problèmes de mémoire ! »

Killian raconta leur aventure, omettant les quelques détails qui ne concernaient que sa princesse et lui. Il garda également pour lui les confidence qu'il avait à James au coin du feu. Emma s'installa près de lui, partageant ses souvenirs.

Et discrètement, contre le cuir de la banquette, il serra un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens. Hors de question qu'elle lui échappe une fois de plus. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer.

Elle ignorait où cela les conduirait, mais en cet instant, elle n'aurait pas aimé être ailleurs.

Killian n'était peut-être pas le prince charmant des contes de son enfance, mais il était bien plus que ça.

Il avait su la conquérir, avec patience, avec dévotion, avec courage.

Il était parvenu à briser les murs qu'elle avait construits autour d'elle depuis tant d'années.

_J'étais l'ennemi de l'amour. L'amour ne m'avait apporté que la douleur. J'avais élevé des murs autour de moi. Mais tu les as fait tomber. Tu m'as ramenée à la maison._

Et c'était sans doute ça, le dernier acte héroïque de sa liste.

FIN


End file.
